Kisu
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Tengo miedo. No quiero hacerlo para no avergonzarme, pero si no pienso en que es un b... seguramente podre armarme de valor y cumplir lo que planee.


_**Kisu**_

 _ **(Beso)**_

 _ **SCC**_ _es propiedad del_ _ **Grupo Clamp**_

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

Nervios.

 _ **SCC**_ _es propiedad del_ _ **Grupo Clamp**_

* * *

 _ **Kisu**_

 _ **[Sakura]**_

En este momento, soy un mar de nervios. Las piernas me tiemblan, tanto así que siento que si me descuido me van a flaquear y caeré al piso sin gracia alguna.

Sin embargo el demostrar al mundo mi torpe forma de andar no es el problema, ojalá lo fuera, pero no, no es así.

Mi problema, o mejor dicho, la razón que me tiene más torpe de lo que comúnmente soy es eso que voy a hacer.

¿Eso?

Sonreí ante lo absurdo de mis pensamientos ya que si mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, escuchará que etiqueté a la acción que planeamos con lujo de detalle durante una semana entera, sin lugar a dudas se molestaría conmigo; no obstante en este preciso instante no me interesa.

Si ella se molesta por llamar a el b... Digo, a "eso" que haré no es mí culpa, pues si pienso en ello por su nombre real, seguramente me pondré más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy y sencillamente no lo puedo permitir.

«Vamos Sakura, calmante, ¿quieres?»

Me digo a mí misma para intentar tranquilizarme, pero no puedo. Los nervios me están matando, quiero huir de aquí.

Quiero salir corriendo rumbo a mi casa, esconderme debajo de la cama y no salir jamás. Aunque francamente, dudo que a pesar de que me guíe por el instinto de la cobardía, mi deseo se haga realidad.

Y todo por culpa de él... De mi molesto hermano mayor. Por culpa de Touya Kinomoto, no podré permanecer escondida debajo de la cama por el resto de mi vida, ya que mañana se graduará de la universidad y quiere que todos estén a su lado.

Ajá. Y eso incluye a su hermana menor o como el diría a su querido monstruo, en otras palabras yo. Yo soy el dichoso monstruo.

Y... Si soy un monstruo, lo mejor sería mantenerme alejada de Tokio, ¿no? Ya que así no lo destruiría con mis pisadas.

— ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? —mencioné a los cuatro vientos, mientras sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esa barbaridad de mis pensamientos.

Al parecer los nervios se están apoderando más de mí, ya que siempre me ha molestado que Touya me llamé monstruo y ahora como tengo que b... Hacer eso, hasta yo me llamó por el "sobrenombre" que detesto.

No, no, no. No debo caer tan bajo, además si lo pienso con detenimiento, el tener que viajar a Tokio un par de días no es tan malo, ¿cierto? Debido a que así podré vivir tranquila sin tener que enfrentarme a los pros y contras de la acción vergonzosa que haré.

—Tal vez cuando regresé, ya se habrá olvidado de lo que hice. —comenté en un susurró, pero por extraño que parezca me dio una punzada en el pecho o ¿sería en el corazón?

A lo lejos escuche que una campana resonó. Sé de qué es, sé lo que ese sonido significa. La hora decisiva se acerca, la hora de demostrar mi valor está cerca, pues los alumnos de la preparatoria Seijo han terminado su jornada escolar.

Trague pesado, al mismo tiempo en que mis manos comenzaron a sudar. No quiero hacer eso, pero una mí si quiere.

¿Qué debo hacer?

— ¡No estorbes chiquilla!

Por andar en las nubes, no me percaté de que estaba en el pasó. Estorbando a los alumnos que salían de la preparatoria.

—Lo siento. — Me sonroje por mi torpeza.

Ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos violetas, me miró mal.

—Vamos, Kamui. No seas mal educado con esa chica, ¿sí?

Noté que el tal Kamui suavizo su mirada y se dejó arrastrar por su compañero. Dejándome sola.

«Me preguntó si esos chicos me los volveré a encontrar cuando entre a esta escuela. »

Pensé, viendo de manera distante como esa par se perdía entre la multitud y sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Tratar con chicos de mal carácter no es lo mío, no, no lo es.

O bueno, hay chicos que son excepciones como lo es él... Shaoran Li.

— ¿Sakura? —escuché que alguien llamó a mí espalda, provocando que las ganas de querer desaparecer resurgieran.

Volteé lentamente y lo vi. El único chico de mal carácter con el que puedo mantener una plática decente.

—¿S-shaoran?

Si vi su figura frente mío, preguntar aquello era innecesario, pero ya aclaré que soy torpe así que por esta vez, no le presté atención a los detalles.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, escudriñándome con su hermosa mirada achocolatada. Yo me sonroje— Pensé que ya estarías en Tokio.

Negué con la cabeza. Ya que pensé que mi voz no saldría.

Craso error, pues nos sumimos en un silencio.

—Saldremos en unas horas —armándome de valor, informé. Él asintió— Yo... Sólo vine por algo.

— ¿Por algo? —cuestionó intrigado— ¿por qué será?

Volví a tragar pesado. No quería que esta situación llegará.

¡No estaba preparada!

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran! —solté rápido. De esa forma no me enredaría con las palabras y así no sería tan vergonzoso felicitarlo.

Él me miro sorprendido y sonrió. Mostró la sonrisa más hermosa y perfecta que jamás había visto.

—Gracias, Sakura —emitió—, pero —guardo silencio y a mí me dio mal presentimiento— ¿y mi regalo?

Seguramente mi rostro se puso pálido o hice una mueca muy chistosa, pues Shaoran comenzó a reír de manera suave.

¿Su regalo? ¿Por qué tenía que decir aquello? El regalo que tenía para él era… Era… Extraño y ¡Vergonzoso!

Nuevamente volví a tragar pesado y los colores se me subieron a la cara, pero tras soltar un suspiro me arme de valor e hice _eso._

Me acerque a él a paso firme y lo hice. Le di un beso en sus labios. Se podría decir que fue una simple y común unión de labios, pero fue lo suficiente para mí, pues hacer este tipo de actos con mi amigo me avergüenza; tanto así que incluso llamarlo "beso" era difícil.

Cuando me separé de Shaoran, me di cuenta que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y me pregunte, si yo también estaría igual, supuse que sí.

— ¿Q-qué fue eso? —Se veía tierno preguntando aquello, sobre todo por el leve color rojizo que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Es tú regalo de cumpleaños —enarco una de sus cejas, en un símbolo que me daba a entender que quería mas explicaciones, pero ni yo las tenía— Y… Yo solo vine a eso.

Fue lo último que hice antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme de él y de las explicaciones que ni yo sabía cómo decir.

—Sakura Kinomoto —llamo, provocando que me detuviera en seco. — ¡Exijo unas explicaciones!

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. —informe desde una distancia prudencial.

—Esperare —murmuro—, espera a que regreses de Tokio para que hablemos.

Asentí sin saber si se daba cuenta de que aceptaba su propuesta.

—Nos vemos. —dije, antes de retomar su camino.

Unos días. Dos o tres no importa, serán suficientes para poder reunir las palabras suficientes del por qué lo bese. Aunque espero que la calidez y cosquilleo que quedo en mis labios me ayude a comprender que le diré cuando vuelva a ver a Shaoran Li, el chico un año mayor que yo que por azares del destino se convirtió en mi amigo.

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

* * *

1.- Es el cumple de Shaoran. Y como ya es costumbre, me gusta celebrarlo de este modo, ps este fandom fue el primero al que llegue.

2.- Quería un OneShot desde su punto de vista, pero, pero he tenido semanas complicadas y ps me falto tiempo. Incluso esta "cosita" de aquí salió en dos horas.

3.- Como comprenderán, una de mis debilidades es Kamui. Por ello últimamente hago mención de él.

4.-En esta ocasión, si tendrá una continuación. Será uno o tal vez dos capítulos más.

5.- Si tiene errores, les pido disculpas.


End file.
